


Police Truck

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Halloween, Light Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: On Halloween, Billy shows up at the station in a sexy cop uniform. Jim is helpless to resist.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Police Truck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrecked_fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_fuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gonna Ride 'Til I Can't No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133418) by [wrecked_fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_fuse/pseuds/wrecked_fuse). 



“You know. Halloween is our busiest night of the year.”

“Oh right. Small town cop like you’s got places to be. That’s why the phone’s been ringing off the hook.” Billy smirks. 

The phone rang once about an hour ago. Mrs. Basil lost her cat again. Callahan found it in a tree about a mile away. The station is empty. Callahan drew the short straw, so he’s on patrol. Jim sent Flo home at seven. Let Rufus off at ten thirty. Thank god he did, because Billy showed up less than five minutes later. 

In fact, Billy might have been waiting in his car for everybody else to leave. Jim would rather not think about that. 

Billy swaggers around the side of Jim’s desk, hips swinging just so. God. Those shorts are basically a bikini. Half of Billy’s ass is hanging out, his hairy thighs on full display. Only two of the middle buttons on the light blue “uniform” shirt are clasped. He’s got a plastic badge above his breast pocket that says _Officer Sexy_. His curly blonde hair is loose and wild. He smells like alcohol. He reaches over, plucking the wide-brimmed hat off Jim’s head and placing it on his own. 

“How do I look?” He licks his lips. 

“Colors don’t match.”

“Really? That’s all you got?” Billy sits himself down right on the edge of Jim’s desk, legs spread. He swings his combat-boot clad feet. His lips look so soft and cherry pink. Jim wouldn’t be surprised if the kid actually used lipgloss. Sometimes he tastes so sweet. 

No. Focus. It’s over an hour till midnight. There’s plenty of time for hooligans to stir up trouble. Of course, the town’s most destructive little punk happens to be right here, sitting a foot away from him. 

“I’m on the clock, Billy. I don’t even know what you’re doing here.”

“I’m horny.” He says it point blank. So nonchalant. 

Jim’s heart skips. He avoids eye contact. He looks down at the stack of papers in front of him. 

“Callahan could show up at any point.” He says when Billy nudges his rolling chair with the toe of his boot. 

“He won’t. He’s parked by the edge of the quarry, smoking weed. He’s just gonna radio in and go home.”

Billy hooks his foot under the armrest of the chair and pulls Jim towards him. Jim doesn’t fight it. Then he’s sitting between Billy’s legs, looking up at that cocky smile and those bright blue eyes. 

“Tell me you’ve never thought about bending some innocent young rookie over this desk.”

“We aren’t having sex in my office.”

“OK. How bout one of those cells? They got beds.”

“Billy.”

“What? You’ll be able to hear the phone ring. You can bring your radio.”

Billy’s obviously getting hard. The shorts do nothing to obscure it. He doesn’t try to hide it. In fact, he rubs himself through the thin, navy polyester fabric, tracing his fingers along the bulge, making a real show of it. 

Jim has to put his foot down before he loses the capacity for rational thought. 

“Christ. Billy, I said no. You can wait an hour and come home with me. It’s not gonna kill you.”

Billy pouts. Jim slides back over to his paperwork, starts pretending to scribble on it. He hears one of his drawers slide open. Billy’s got the bottle of Johnnie Walker Black. He sighs, over dramatic, and uncaps it. Of course, he tips it back. He lets it fill his mouth slowly, liquid pattering like raindrops in a puddle, until it starts to drip out the corners of his lips. Then he swallows in one big gulp. The excess trails down his neck, staining his shirt collar. It’s a waste of booze. The whole performance has Jim’s stomach in a knot. 

“I fingered myself open before I got dressed.” Billy’s voice drops to a raspy whisper. “I’m all wet for you.”

He pops open the remaining buttons on his shirt. Smooths a hand down his chest. Tweaks one of his nipples. Dusky brown, so perky. He takes another slow swig of whiskey. Jim watches every second. He watches Billy set the bottle aside. 

Then he watches Billy unzip his shorts. Billy slides them down his legs equal parts cheesy and seductive. He kicks them off, they land somewhere in the corner, leaving him in a pair of dusky red briefs. 

“Billy—“

“Relax, Chief. I’m just getting comfortable.” 

Billy toys with the elastic of his underwear, dipping his thumb under it. Letting just the shiny tip of his cock peek out before covering it again. 

“If you really want me to stop, I will. I’ll get out of your hair and find someone else who’ll fill me up.” He lifts his hips, slides his underwear down, leaving them hanging off one boot, exposing his twitching erection. He stares at Jim, eyes burning with unmistakable lust. “I’d rather have you, though. You’ve got the biggest dick in Hawkins.” 

Jim inhales. He exhales. Satan won’t give up tonight. Seems like he’s gonna get dragged down the road to temptation kicking and screaming. Perhaps it’s fitting—Halloween and all. 

He stands abruptly. He grabs his radio off of the desk and hooks it to one of Billy’s shirt pockets. Then he picks Billy up, arms wrapped around his waist and starts walking. Billy hooks his feet together, thighs squeezing around Jim’s hips and he grins wide. 

“You’re so _easy,”_ he laughs. 

“You’re the one begging for sex, here.”

“Mmm, I never said I wasn’t easier.”

Jim staggers out his door and down the hallway, towards the cells. He gets a little unstable. Billy’s not a _small_ guy. He’s shorter than Jim, sure, but he’s all muscle. So Jim ends up slamming Billy against the bars of the nearest cell to find some semblance of equilibrium. Then Billy’s kissing him. It’s messy. Hungry. Desperate in the way only a teenager can be. 

And god. Billy _is_ a teenager. Still a year shy from twenty. Jim knows it’s a bad look. Knows he’d be in all kinds of personal and professional trouble if they got caught. Billy just throws himself at Jim constantly, and a man can only take so much before he snaps. 

Billy tangles his fingers in Jim’s hair, rocks against his stomach, moans so pretty when Jim squeezes his ass. Sometimes, Billy lies about how ready he is. Sometimes he’s barely slick and still tight as sin. He likes it rough. Jim doesn’t wanna actually send him home limping. He owes the kid at least that much. 

He brushes the pads of his fingers across Billy’s hole and is relieved to find it a little sloppy with lube. He sinks two fingers in without a problem. Billy tugs on Jim’s hair. He whines like a bitch. 

“C’mon. Please. Need it so bad. Fuck, been thinking about it all day.”

“Oh yeah?” Jim feels his voice drop into something that resembles a growl. “You picked this slutty little outfit just for me, huh?”

“Maybe.” Billy’s breath hitches as Jim slips another finger in. “Thought it might piss you off.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“Knew it’d make you all hot under the collar.” Billy nips at Jim’s earlobe. Then he reaches his hands above his head, grasps the bars, supporting some of his own weight. “Fuck me right here. I mean—if you can manage it. Don’t want you slipping a disk or something.”

The teasing is an obvious ploy. That’s how Billy operates. He knows how to push people’s buttons to get what he wants. Instead of sweet talking Jim, like he does to poor housewives, he’s incredibly aggravating. Because he knows that’s the exact way to get Jim riled up enough to do something stupid. 

Jim unbuckles his belt. He unzips his pants and flicks the button open. He pushes his boxers down far enough to get his dick out. He spits in his hand and slicks it up just a little. Probably not enough. Billy’s more than asking for it. He’s demanding it. 

So Jim lines up and sinks in, and Christ. He’s perfect. Tight, blood hot, all silky on the inside. 

_“Yeah.”_ Billy moans. “Love your dick. So goddamn. Fuck. So thick.”

Jim gets a firm grip on Billy’s hips and rocks forward slowly. Billy’s mouth hangs open. He stares at Jim, eyes wide and vulnerable. This is the only time Billy looks as young as he is. In these first few moments when he’s stuffed full and still adjusting to the stretch. It makes Jim’s chest tight. It makes him hungry for things he shouldn’t want. 

“C’mon, Chief. Give it to me,” Billy whispers and it sounds halfway like an endearment. 

It’s impossible to say no to that pretty face. 

So Jim starts to thrust. Deep, the way Billy likes it. Not fast yet. The half of the radio not clipped to Billy swings back and forth as they move. Because of course, Billy moves too. He rolls his hips and grinds on Jim’s cock like the slut he is. 

“I jerked off thinking about this earlier.” Billy gasps. “I mean. Thought I’d be on your desk—but. Fucked myself on my fingers.”

Jim cock pulses. He growls. Fucks into Billy harder. This is what he imagines too. Anytime it’s late, and he can’t sleep, he wraps himself in the sense memory of Billy’s ass, his mouth, his rumbling moans. Billy doesn’t whimper like a woman. He’s loud, brash, inescapably masculine. Jim’s always been attracted to women. He’s used to ignoring the occasional pull he feels when he sees a particularly attractive man, now that he’s not overseas where it didn’t count.

Billy’s like a syringe full of horse that grew legs and can follow him around until he caves in. A fix that refuses to be ignored. 

“This is way hotter than just doing it in your office, though.” Billy shifts. “Want my leg on your shoulder.”

Jim grabs Billy’s calf and places it. He holds onto Billy’s thigh. The change in angle makes Billy shiver. This is Billy’s favorite position in a bed, both legs up on Jim’s shoulders. It’s a little more precarious here. But Billy’s arms flex. He’s strong. Spends more than enough time at the gym to hold himself up—he could probably last like this for a while even without Jim’s help. 

“Right there. Shit.” Billy groans. “Harder.”

Jim snaps his hips. He runs his free hand up Billy’s torso, clutching his side to support him. Billy’s breathing heavy, tongue between his teeth. He’s sweating. Jim is too. 

“You’re holding out on me.” Billy squirms. “Tell me how it feels. You like my tight ass split open on your cock?”

“Yeah.” Jim grunts. “Feels… feels like heaven.”

“Best you’ve ever had, right?” Billy’s breath hitches. 

“Don’t go getting too cocky.” Jim pushes in particularly deep. Billy’s mouth falls open. His eyes flutter shut for a moment before he fixes Jim with a smug look. 

“Bet it’s true. Least the best you’ve had recently. Better than the dusty bitches you could pick up at a bar.”

“Well, nobody’s arguing that.”

“I’m too hot for you. I’m so out of your league.”

“That so? Then why are you always so desperate for me to fuck you?”

“Because you’re good at it.” Billy sounds close to wrecked. “And I didn’t say you were ugly.”

“Wow. Thanks.” 

It actually is a compliment coming from Billy. Jim knows what all the shit talk is. Billy likes to feel attractive. He likes to feel wanted. He craves the attention with a near feral intensity. 

“You are the prettiest little thing I’ve had since I graduated high school.” Jim squeezes Billy’s leg. “And I like how needy you are. Always gagging for it. In a way, it’s kinda cute.”

Billy melts at the praise. He starts to tighten up. His legs are tense. 

The radio crackles. 

_“Callahan to Hopper.”_

Billy comes. He clenches down so sweet. His cock twitches, painting his chest and stomach with milky white stripes of come. Jim should answer the radio. Instead he fucks into Billy fast and rough. Billy grunts on every thrust, still shuddering with the aftershocks. 

_“Hopper. Hello?”_

Jim pushes as deep as he can and he peaks. The hot, tingling pleasure rolls through him. He’s dizzy for a moment. He might have forgotten to breathe. 

He doesn’t pull out. He reaches for the radio and pulls it up by the cord. 

“Hopper here. What’s going on?”

_“Nothing. Any calls?”_

“Negative.”

_“Do I really gotta stay out here?”_

“Yes. It’s your job.”

Billy’s grinning. Hopper releases the talk button. 

“Do not. Say anything.”

“Wasn’t gonna. Jeez.”

_“10-4, boss.”_

The radio goes silent. Jim slowly withdraws. He slides Billy’s leg off his shoulder. Billy gets one foot under him, then the other. He lets go of the bars and flexes his fingers. 

“Damn, guess I can skip arm day tomorrow.” He rocks up onto his toes and plants a kiss on Jim’s lips. “Wanna give me your keys so I can go wait at the cabin. I don’t really wanna hang out here if we aren’t fucking on your desk.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Yeah.” Billy shrugs and holds out his hand. 

Jim sighs. He digs his house keys out of his pocket and drops them into Billy’s palm. El is trick or treating and staying at Max’s tonight. Jim had a feeling Billy would show up at some point during the evening and it might be useful to have the place to themselves. 

Jim tucks himself away and zips his pants up. Billy puts his underwear on and follows Jim back into the office. He grabs his shorts from the corner and puts those on as well. Jim settles back into his chair. 

“See ya later, Chief.” He bends down to give Jim a kiss on the cheek. 

“Get out of here.” Jim huffs. 

He smacks Billy’s ass as the kid walks away. _Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave_. Jim has enough dignity not to say it out loud, but still thinks it as Billy disappears through the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art of the great [Wrecked-Fuse](https://wrecked-fuse.tumblr.com/post/612512575188549632/art-made-on-trashcangimmicks-prompt-billy)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gonna Ride 'Til I Can't No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133418) by [wrecked_fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_fuse/pseuds/wrecked_fuse)




End file.
